A Walk in the Park
by XOxDramionexOX
Summary: Short one shot. Bella and Edward. How Bella ends up with the guy she hates? The world will know once they read this!


Honestly, I got bored and this is what happens. [= I hope you enjoy.

Life _is_ a walk in the park. But what walk in the park is perfect? You get attacked by dogs, bitten by mosquitos, annoyed with kids, so much so that you want to sock 'em. Eh! It's all worth it when you find it. The reason you even came to the park. For the most beautiful flower you've ever seen or the sound of the birds expressing their unyielding love for nature.

My life? An extraordinarily _long_ walk it seems, looked all planned out. I had the vicious dogs barking at my feet (the 'haters'), the mosquito (_him_, the bane of my existence), the annoying kids (the inane children I attended school with) and of course my flower(s) (my friends).

But I've come prepared with mosquito repellent and a growl to ward off the most vicious of dogs. So bring it!

* * *

"Swan, I…"

"Shut up! It's seven in the morning and I've not the patience to deal with your stupidity at the moment, or ever for that matter, Cullen!"

He rolled his eyes. "You left your headlights on. You're welcome," he sneered before walking off and locking lips with some bimbo or the other.

"BELLA!" Alice sang in my ear.

I groaned. "No…"

She giggled. "Don't be so cranky! It's a beautiful day!"

I looked up at the blinding sun before grunting and walking inside the coffee shop. "Looks shitty to me."

I bought coffee and a donut immediately and made my way out, Alice slipping in the car with me.

She made idle chatter while I got coffee in my system and we reached the school soon enough.

"So, has your undying love for the handsome Mr. E surfaced yet?" She asked as I pulled into a parking space.

"Oh, please! He's such a womanizer, it's not even funny."

She giggled. "I was talking about Emmett, not my brother."

I glared in return and she only shrugged. "I _know_. So was I. Have you seen the guy? Besides, I think Rosalie has a thing for him…and who am I t—"

"Stop right there, Bella. You are beautiful," she argued as we exited the car.

"It doesn't count when your friend has to vouch for you, Alice."

"I agree." Edward chimed in.

"Oh shut it! The both of you!"

* * *

"Oh gawd, Bella. He's looking at you."

I looked up from my salad to where Alice was indicating and scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"It's not me he's looking at, Alice."

"Come on!" She didn't really give me a chance to respond but dragged me over to his table where Edward just so happened to sit down just as I got there.

"And, that's my queue to leave…" I spun on my heel but Alice's hold didn't yield. "Alice."

"Hi! Jasper, right? We saw you look over and thought we'd introduce ourselves. I'm Alice. And my companion here is Bella. She's single."

"Wasn't that obvious." Edward sneered in my direction.

Oh God! I was blushing. "Alice. Please let go. Now!" I hissed angrily. She was embarrassing me.

"If I do say so myself, that has to be the cutest blush on one of the prettiest girls I've seen yet," Jasper said in a sexy southern accent.

"Must not have seen to many girls then. I'll introduce you to some less ditzy ones later." Edward muttered more to himself than anyone.

Alice giggled and nudged me. "She's really shy but we'd love to show you around if you'd like."

"How could I say no to two pretty ladies such as yourself?" He winked and held his hand out. "After you."

I was glad to get out but Alice still wouldn't let me go.

"Bella you can start showing him around and I'll catch up after I go to my locker."

Jasper grinned towards me. "How about it, sweetie?"

"Alice," I hissed but she was already leaving.

"Have fun!" She gave us a wink before running off.

"Well?"

I sighed. "Sure. How about we go over your schedule first?"

I spent the day with Jasper who was really sweet and admitted he _had_ been looking at Alice but figured she wasn't interested from the way she pushed me on him. I reassured him that she was just trying to get me to hook up with a guy and it wasn't personal. Jasper was really sweet and by the end of the day we were friends.

"Jasper!" Emmett called making his way over as Jasper walked Alice and me to my car.

"Hey. Have you met the ladies? Emmett this is Alice and Bella. Ladies, this is Emmett."

Emmett grinned. "How are you?"

I smiled and Alice giggled.

"You coming to the party tonight?"

"Only if I have a beautiful lady on my arm," he said winking towards us.

"I'll go if she goes!" Alice shouted immediately pointing at me.

My eyes widened. "Umm… I'm not really a party person. I think I'll just uhh…"

"Awww. A pretty lady like you? We'd love to have you there Bella. And your friends' happiness depends on you. You don't want to disappoint them do you?"

* * *

Me being the pushover that I am, I not only went but I let Alice dress me up, but I did make her promise not to go overboard.

So here I was in a too short, casual green dress and the sexiest pair of black heels Alice had bought for me driving to a party I didn't belong to…

Oh, the powers of coercion. And who other than the devil himself to pull up next to me? Edward freaking Cullen.

The party was already in full boom and I made my way inside avoiding Edward. There was actually a bartender serving drinks inside.

"Two shots of patron please."

"That's strong stuff, Swan. Looking to get laid by a random stranger tonight?"

I ignored him and downed the shots.

"Bella. Behave today." Alice warned before going to find Jasper.

I glared at my best friend and made my way upstairs in an empty room locking myself in. I stayed in there for about half an hour until there was a persistent knock at the door.

Who else but the Cullen boy to annoy me?

"Go away, Edward."

Instead Edward walked in and closed and locked the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

He laughed loudly and approached me. "You always act so big and bad, Swan. You're like a baby who's trying to walk."

"You smell like whiskey."

"Jack Daniels and I are the best of friends. You're only friend is…patron?"

I rolled my eyes. "Leave Edward. You're drunk…" He didn't budge. "I'll go get Alice and she can drive you home—"

"Where do you think you're going?" The next thing I knew Edward had pinned me up against the wall and was laughing.

"CULLEN!"

"Don't be so scared, baby. I'll take care of you I promise."

"Cullen, you asshole! I swear I'll sue you if you don't—"

He grinned. "You talk A LOT, don't you? Just admit it, you have the _hots_ for me. I like you too, Swan."

I rolled my eyes. "It's only been forty-five minutes. How many drinks have you had? Or maybe, you're just psycho."

"You don't have the hots for me, babe?"

"Cullen, fuck off."

"I'd rather just fuck you, b—"

"CULLEN!"

He laughed again. "I love it when you let Alice dress you up. You look even better than usual."

"And that's how I know you're drunk."

"You know what they say. A drunk mind speaks the truth of the heart."

I rolled my eyes. "Go _away_ Edward."

Instead he flushed me against the wall and looked in my eyes, running his hands through my hair.

Oh my god. What the hell? "Edward," my eyes widened. Was Cullen seriously making me nervous, right now?

"God, you're beautiful."

"Edward, may—"

He kissed me. His eyes were closed and he was kissing me. Holy f—

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I SHOULDN'T BE ENJOYING THIS! AND I SURE AS HELL SHOULDN'T BE KISSING HIM BACK!

"Mmmm," we both moaned simultaneously.

Oh, god!

I turned away breathing heavily and his lips were latching on to different parts of my neck.

"Edward…"

"Don't ruin the moment, Bella." He rested his forehead on mine a smile on his face.

* * *

I didn't tell Alice about the kiss. I didn't tell anyone. I pretended as if it never happened and at school Monday ignored Edward as usual. He was too drunk to remember it anyway, I hope.

"Yo, Edward! You disappeared at the party. Find another bimbo?"

Edward laughed. "Not exactly. She was hot though."

I sighed in relief. So he hooked up with someone after I left and he doesn't remember me. I hooked my arm in Alice's and made my way into the school. Well, almost. Until Edward called her back.

"Alice!" He yelled catching up to her. "Jasper wanted to see you this morning. I think he's in the cafeteria." She giggled and scurried off with barely a word towards me.

I rolled my eyes, happy for her and kept walking. That is until, _he_ stopped me.

"Edward, I swear if you ruin my morning—"

"Is that anyway to talk to me after I saved you from my sister's clutches this morning? There's a new guy at school."

I narrowed my eyes. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want my future girlfriend flirting with some stranger?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot our kiss?"

"Edward!" He laughed. "You were drunk anyways so—"

"Who said I was drunk?"

"I could smell the whiskey on your breath."

"I had two shots, not nearly enough to be drunk."

My eyes widened. "Then why the _hell_ did you kiss me?"

"I couldn't resist your womanly wiles any longer."

"Edward, this isn't funny! You bastard—"

He was kissing me again. I pushed him away.

"EDWARD! I'm serious. This isn't—"

"I'm not messing with your head Bella. I want you to be my girlfriend. I'm obsessed with you. I've had a crush on you for who knows how long."

I froze. My walk in the park had just taken a sharp turn. My mosquito ended up not being a mosquito.

He laughed. "I know you still hate me and I'm not asking you out….yet…" He winked.

"Hey, babe!" Edward said leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Edward, what the hell!"

"Sorry, sorry." He sat next to me draping his arm around me. "I'll behave better, love."

I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are so cute together!" Alice squealed.

Maybe Edward's occasional insults didn't make him the bane of my existence. And maybe he wasn't so bad. I was actually getting used to the idea of us being together. It helped that he showered me with adoration these days.

"Let's go babe. We'll be late. Jasper?"

Edward dropped me off with a pat on the butt and made his way to his own class. So much for behaving.

I guess I was finally making my way through the park, my bouquet of flowers in hand and mosquito repellent by my side. And even though the number of vicious dogs increased, the singing birds blocked them out…mostly.

I love the park.


End file.
